Beware of The Little Red Riding Hood, Mr Wolf!
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Si tudung merah yang manis pergi mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit. Dia membawa cake dan limun di dalam keranjangnya. Namun sesampainya dia di rumah sang nenek, dia bertemu seekor serigala yang menunggu untuk memakannya. Tapi, tunggu... WHAT! KanamexZero. Warning : Hard Yaoi. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**MalexMale pairing. Hard yaoi. Explicit sex scene. A bit out of character. **_

* * *

**BEWARE OF THE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD, MR. WOLF!**

**© Shin Natsume**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa terpencil nun jauh di sana, tersebutlah seorang anak perempuan bertudung merah yang sangat manis dan begitu disukai oleh warga desa lainnya…

…tunggu sebentar…!

Hei! Kau bukan anak-anak! Terlebih lagi, kau bukan perempuan!

"Tentu saja. Terakhir kali aku cek, aku masih memiliki –piiip- di pertengahan selangkanganku," kata si tudung merah, sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan helai rambut cokelat gelap yang menutupi matanya.

Erm… baiklah… eto… Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa terpencil nun jauh di sana, tersebutlah seorang ga… ehem… seorang bertudung merah yang sangat dihormati dan disukai di desanya. Bisa dibilang, si tudung merah ini adalah seorang pemimpin di desanya.

Kaname adalah namanya, dan dia memiliki adik bernama Yuuki. Dia dan Yuuki menjadi dua anggota terakhir klannya yang masih hidup, setelah terjadinya pembantaian terhadap kedua orang tua mereka yang dilakukan oleh paman mereka yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Tetapi, mereka diadopsi oleh seorang pria berambut pirang yang baik hati – walaupun sangat aneh dan membuat orang sebal. Pria itu saat ini tinggal di seberang hutan yang memisahkan antara dua desa.

"Onii-sama, aku berangkat!" sahut seorang gadis berambut cokelat lurus. Lengannya membenahi pegangan di keranjang yang dia bawa.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yuuki!" Kaname menarik kerah belakang Yuuki. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Yuuki mengerjap. "Eh? Aku mau ke rumah Ka… maksudku, aku mau ke rumah ayah. Aku dengar dia sedang sakit, jadi aku mau membawakan obat dan makanan ini untuknya." Dia lalu tersenyum. "Kaname-niisama tahu sendiri, kan, kalau dia tinggal sendirian."

Kaname menatap Yuuki tak suka. "Tidak boleh."

"Eh? Kenapa?" rengek Yuuki.

"Kau harus melewati hutan itu untuk menuju rumah Kaien-san. Dan bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali bahwa hutan itu tidak aman. Ada banyak serigala berkeliaran bebas di hutan itu, dan aku tidak mau kau dimakan mereka."

"Tapi, kakak…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," ucap Kaname, tegas.

"Tapi…!"

Kaname mendelik tajam ke arah adiknya. "Yuuki."

Yuuki menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya menjadi sedih. Dia tahu kakaknya hanya ingin dia aman, tetapi dia tidak ingin terus terkurung di desa ini. "Ya, Kaname-niisama…" gumam Yuuki, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kaname melihat adiknya mau menangis, dia menghela nafas, jemarinya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Dia masih tidak tahan jika Yuuki menangis. "Baiklah, Yuuki."

Wajah Yuuki menjadi cerah. "Benarkah?"

Kaname mengangguk. "Ya, aku yang akan pergi," ujarnya, tidak melihat wajah Yuuki yang kecewa.

"Tapi…!"

"Tidak ada gunanya membantah, Yuuki." Kaname mengambil keranjang dari tangan Yuuki. "Dan kau, pergilah ke rumah Wakaba-san. Bermainlah dengannya."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggigit bibirnya. "Iya, Kaname-niisama…"

Dan dengan jawaban bernada kecewa dari Yuuki itu, Kaname mencium dahi adiknya. Dia mengenakan tudung merah peninggalan ibu mereka, dan meninggalkan rumah.

Kaname berjalan menelusuri jalur setapak yang memisahkan hutan. Sepanjang perjalanan, tubuhnya terus tegang karena waspada. Hutan ini dikenal karena bahayanya, yang membuat para warga desa tidak berani mendekati, apalagi masuk ke hutan ini. Bagaimanapun sepertinya hari ini hutan ini seperti hutan kebanyakan, Kaname tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh. Di kejauhan dia bisa mendengar suara burung berkicau, gemerisik dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin mengiringinya. Suasana begitu tenang, Kaname hampir lupa bahwa ada banyak serigala hidup di sana.

Dia tidak menyadari seorang lelaki berambut perak mengawasi di balik pepohonan. Telinga lelaki itu berkedut di atas kepalanya, sementara ekornya yang berbulu lebat bergerak-gerak senang. Seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya, terbuka, memperlihatkan lidah menjilati taring tajam di mulutnya.

"Khukhukhu… gadis itu terlihat cantik. Sepertinya aku akan mendapat mangsa yang enak."

* * *

"Kaien-san, kau ada di dalam?" sahut Kaname, sembari membuka pintu rumah ayah angkatnya. Dia tidak lagi mau bersikap sopan dengan mengetuk pintu jika mau masuk rumah Kaien, tubuhnya gemetar sedikit mengingat terakhir kali dia mengetuk pintu, dia sampai membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk membuat warna **pink ****cerah** di rambutnya menghilang.

"Kaien-san?!" panggilnya lagi, membenahi pegangan di keranjangnya. "Ini Kaname, kami dengar kamu sakit, Yuuki mengirim makanan dan obat untukmu!"

Suasana hening selama beberapa menit, sebelum suara yang dalam terdengar. "Aku di kamar, Kaname-chan!"

Kaname mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kaname-chan? Sejak kapan? Dia menggelengkan kepala. Kebiasaan Kaien memberi nama panggilan yang aneh dan bikin merinding masih saja ada.

"Suaramu terdengar aneh, sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang sakit," kata Kaname, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar di dekat ruang makan. "Apa kau sudah periksa ke dokter?"

Suara terbatuk-batuk terdengar dari balik pintu. "Sudah. Dia bilang aku cuma kena flu."

"Hm…" Kaname mengambil mangkok, sendok, dan gelas, dari lemari, sebelum membuka pintu kamar. "Maaf, Yuuki tidak bisa datang. Aku tidak memperbolehkannya karena hutan sangat berbahaya. Dan, Yuuki membuatkanmu sup tomat kesukaanmu sebagai gantinya."

"Ah… jangan khawatir soal itu, sayang."

Kaname terdiam terpaku menatap sosok lelaki berambut perak pendek dengan sepasang mata berwarna violet yang indah, tengah berbaring menyandar di atas ranjang. Telinga anjing bergerak-gerak di atas kepala lelaki itu. Kaname menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati hal ganjil di hadapannya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"…Kaien-san?" tanya Kaname, setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum. "Apa, si tudung merah yang manis?"

Kaname tidak bereaksi atas panggilan yang biasanya membuatnya merinding itu, dia masih syok. Karena pria yang ada di depannya ini…

"Kau… sangat cantik…" ujar Kaname, takjub.

"Wah… terima kasih…" Lelaki berambut perak itu menarik tangan Kaname, membuat Kaname jatuh telentang di atas ranjang, dan lalu dia menindih pria berambut cokelat gelap itu. "Karena aku ingin memberimu pemandangan yang bagus sebelum aku memakanmu, sayang!" serunya, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaname.

Dan lalu, lelaki bertelinga anjing itu terdiam.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

Kaname mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat si lelaki bertelinga anjing itu terus menatapnya. "Apa?"

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pipi si serigala perak itu. "Ini mungkin cuma perasaanku saja… tapi kau terlihat seperti cowok."

"_Well_, bukannya itu karena aku ini **memang** cowok?" sergah Kaname, tanpa ekspresi dan intonasi.

Kedua mata si serigala melebar. "What?! Lalu… apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu itu?" seru si serigala, dengan cepat menjauh dari Kaname.

Kaname duduk sembari memijat-mijat lehernya. Tarikan dari si serigala tadi sungguh keras. "Oh, ini?" tanyanya, jemarinya memegang tudung merahnya. "Kulitku sensitif terhadap sinar matahari."

Urat nadi mencuat di dahinya. "Alasan macam apa itu?!" sahutnya. Dia berdecak. Sial! Dia kecewa! Dia kira si tudung merah ini cewek yang selama ini dia incar! Tapi lelaki ini agak mirip cewek itu, apa dia kakaknya?

"Kenapa kau membentak begitu, sih?" Kaname menghela nafas. "Namaku Kaname. Dan bisakah anda, dengan baiknya, menyebutkan nama anda?" kata Kaname dengan nada sopan penuh sarkasme.

Serigala itu menatap tajam pada – mantan – mangsanya. "Zero," desisnya tak suka.

"Hm…" Kaname mengelus dagunya. "Sekarang, dimana Kaien-san, Zero-kun?" tanya Kaname dengan suara yang parau.

Zero menggeram mendengar panggilannya, tetapi dia mengerjap atas nada suara Kaname yang berubah drastis. "Aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku kemari, rumah ini kosong." Dia mundur sedikit, menjauh dari wajah Kaname yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Dan jangan terlalu dekat."

Senyum licik penuh manipulatif tersungging di bibir Kaname. "_Why, _Zero… bukannya kamu yang tadi menarikku ke ranjang, hm?"

"Tapi, aku melakukannya karena aku mengira kau perempuan!" sentak Zero, panik menjalarinya ketika merasakan dinginnya dinding di punggungnya.

Kaname semakin memojokkan serigala kecil yang saat ini tengah panik, menjerat Zero antara dinding dan tubuh Kaname. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "_My, my…_" Tangan kaname menahan lengan Zero dengan erat ke atas kepalanya. "_What big eyes you have,_" bisiknya sensual di telinga predator yang kini menjadi mangsa.

* * *

"Lepaskan!" teriak Zero, mencoba mendorong Kaname sejauh mungkin darinya, tetapi lelaki berambut cokelat itu tidak terpengaruh dorongannya. Sesuatu yang panas menekan ke bagian dalam pahanya, rona merah menyebar di pipi Zero ketika dia menyadari apa sesuatu yang panas itu.

Kaname terkekeh melihat serigala di tangannya. Benar-benar… serigala ini mengincar mangsa yang salah. Dia mencium bibir ranum serigala perak itu, melihat kedua mata violet yang indah semakin melebar. Ciuman itu berubah semakin bernafsu, dia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Zero, mengadu lidah dan menjilati rongga mulut serigala itu.

"Ha, hah… He-hentikan…" bisik Zero, nafasnya semakin berat.

"Maaf, permintaanmu tak bisa kukabulkan," Kaname tertawa kecil, sementara tangannya merobek pakaian yang dikenakan serigala itu. Dia menjilati leher jenjang di depan matanya, mengigitinya dengan penuh sensualitas dan nafsu.

"Wah… dan apa yang ada di bawah sini…?" ujar Kaname, sebelah tangannya menangkup di sesuatu yang keras di celana Zero.

Kedua mata Zero membelalak. "Ja… hentikan, kau… mm… brengsek…"

Kaname tertawa lagi, dia menekan wajahnya menuju bagian bawah tubuh Zero. Rona di pipi Zero semakin merah dan pipinya terasa sangat panas ketika melihat Kaname membuka resleting celananya sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ada di baliknya. Serigala itu mengadahkan wajahnya saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menelan sumber hasratnya, pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Henti… aaah… hentikan…"

Zero tak pernah melakukan apapun yang seperti ini sebelumnya, tubuhnya menerima dorongan yang cukup kuat sampai membuatnya menjerit. Pinggulnya bergerak dan gemetar.

Kaname memandangi hasil kerjanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat tubuh si serigala terbuka dengan pasrah, rona merah di pipi Zero dan nafas yang terengah-engah itu membuat birahi Kaname semakin naik. "Kau sangat imut sekarang, serigala kecilku."

Zero terkesiap ketika dia merasakan jemari menyentuh bagian belakangnya, menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ti… tidak…"

Kaname menyeringai, dia memutar pergerakan jarinya di dalam tubuh Zero, membuat serigala itu terkesiap semakin keras. Dia menindih pinggul pasangannya, lidahnya menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata lavender yang indah itu. Dia memasukkan jari lain ke dalam tubuh Zero, menarik dan mendorong keluar-masuk lubang tersampainya hasrat.

"Nya… aaahh… ahn…" desah Zero. Tubuhnya terasa semakin panas. Rasa sakit dan kenikmatan menyatu dalam dirinya. Ketika jemari Kaname menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, erangan dan jeritan bercampur dalam suaranya.

"Ketemu," Kaname menyeringai. Dia menarik keluar jemarinya, mendapatkan erangan kecewa dari Zero, sebelum membuka celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan pusat hasratnya.

Kedua mata Zero membelalak, wajahnya menjadi pucat, ketika melihat sumber hasrat Kaname dituntun menuju bagian belakangnya, dia mencoba menutup selangkangannya, namun cengkeraman Kaname di kakinya terlalu kuat. "Ja-jangan… kau tak bisa menaruh sesuatu sebesar itu di dalam- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kata-kata Zero tentu saja dihiraukan. Kaname terus mendorong masuk, mulutnya meredam suara jeritan yang keluar dari mulut Zero. "Jangan khawatir, Zero-kun, segalanya akan baik-baik saja segera," bisik Kaname, menyeringai. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak-gerak.

Liur mengalir dari mulut Zero yang terbuka, wajahnya panas dan merah, rasa sakit sekaligus kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya sementara dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar keluar-masuk dari lubang hasratnya. "Ka… Kaname…"

Kaname terkekeh, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat. "Rasanya sangat luar biasa di dalam dirimu, Zero."

"Ah, ahn…"

Secara berangsur-ansur ritme mereka mulai bergetar dan berderak, Kaname berhenti sesaat dan memeluk Zero sebelum memulai lagi, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Tidak… jangan, Kaname… Ja- AH, AAAAAAAH…!"

Jeritan Zero menggema, dia tidak sanggup menyaingi kecepatan Kaname. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai dengan erat, mulutnya terbuka lebar, liur mengalir di sisi bibirnya, wajahnya semakin merah. Keringat dan aura panas bercampur dalam euphoria yang semakin memuncak.

"Kaname, aku mau…"

"Ya, aku juga…"

Begitu sampai titik puncaknya, mereka berdua menjeritkan nama satu sama lain secara bersamaan. Kaname melempar dirinya sendiri masuk semakin dalam sejauh yang dia bisa, dan mengeluarkan inti hasratnya di dalam tubuh Zero.

* * *

Yagari Touga, sang pemburu terkenal, menatap menerawang ke arah sesuatu di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, membuat rokoknya nyaris jatuh jika bukan karena lidahnya. Tangannya yang menenteng senjata, mengerat. Alisnya berkedut tak senang, sementara giginya gemertak.

"Cross…" desis Yagari, tubuhnya bergetar karena kesal. "Tadi kau bilang kau memanggilku karena ada serigala masuk ke rumahmu."

Kaien mengelap kacamatanya dan memakainya lagi, dia menelan ludah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tawa gugup keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lalu, apa penjelasanmu tentang…" Yagari menunjuk dua orang yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang. "…INI?!" bentaknya berbisik. "Aku tidak menyangka tua bangka bau tanah sepertimu sangat pedo."

"Eh…? Itu bukan aku!" rengek Kaien. "

Yagari mengangkat sebelah alis. "Lalu, apa itu?" tunjuknya.

"Itu…" Kaien tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya serius, sebelum wajahnya kembali seperti dirinya yang idiot, dan berlari kabur. "Bye, bye!"

"TUNGGU KAU!" teriak Yagari, berlari mengejar Kaien.

Mengesampingkan segala keributan yang terjadi, si tudung merah dan si serigala masih tidak terbangun, tetap hanyut dalam lelapnya karena rasa lelah setelah 'olahraga'.

Oh, bagi para fans ketampanan Kaname, tolong jangan pedulikan cengiran aneh di wajah idola kalian.

Dan begitulah kisahnya. Si tudung merah akhirnya selamat dari ancaman serigala yang mau memakannya… walau… sebagai gantinya dialah yang 'memakan' si serigala itu.

Dan mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya.

**THE END **

**(really, it's the end)**

**A/N :**

Scarlet : (blushing) Astaga, Shin… kau… (facepalm)

Shin : (senyum jahil) Sesekali gw juga mau, dong, bikin cerita full sendiri.

Scarlet : Iya, sih… tapi ini…

Noir : (pucat + blushing) Shinko… kau ini… bahkan cerita dongeng yang polos pun menjadi seperti ini.

Shin : (ekspresi sok polos) Oh, baru yang ini. Kamu belum melihat yang bagian Snow White.

Noir : (nutup kuping) UDAH! NGGAK MAU! (0TTATT)0

Lumiere : (blushing hard + nosebleed) Astaga, otouchan… (Guy pose) Good job! (^ii)b

Shin : (balas Guy Pose) d(v^)

Yuuki : (ikutan nosebleed bareng Lumi) Kaname-niisama dan Zero… nggak nyangka mereka punya fetish begini… (O/ii/O)

Kaname&Zero : (blushing) YUUKI!

Scarlet : (berdehem) O… oke… terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic sampah ini.

Shin : Woi! Ini bukan sampah! Ini seni!

Noir : Bagi Deidara, seni adalah ledakan. Bagi Squidward, seni adalah hidung. Kalau bagi Shin, seni adalah bokep. (hela nafas)

Shin : Kayak kamu nggak doyan bokep, Noir.

Noir : (glare) Jangan umbar rahasia orang!

Lumi&Yuuki : Please review if don't mind!

Yuuki : Tolong, banyakin review, ya! Soalnya aku pengen lihat yang bagian Snow White!

Zero : (makin blushing) YUUKI, KAU…!"

…..

…

….

With the greatness of ecchi,

#

Scarlet 'Shin' Natsume.


End file.
